My Winter Romeo
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: /AU/ Once upon a winter... I met him, and it was love at first sight. Because love sometimes works in the simplest ways like hot choco with marshmallows & sleeve-tugging cute little girls. /Sakura's POV/


**My Winter Romeo**

**(Italic: **Present thoughts)

When I was little, I often talked about my desire to fall in love like in a story book ― because a storybook love is always perfect. It has no flaws. You will meet once upon a time, then live a happily ever after. So as a naïve girl I have once been, I have always dreamt of falling in love that way. I have set my own standards in love. I have kept in mind that when I do fall in love, I will never settle for less. I will find my own Prince Charming, and have my perfect fairytale love story with him.

_I look at him standing beside me. I silently laugh. His expression betray nothing. As usual. Typical. This is him, and I accepted that a long time ago. _

He was not your average kind of guy you see. Right at the moment I met him, I knew right away that he is not a Prince Charming, not an Edward Cullen, and not even close to Romeo.

But it still happened.

It was love at first sight.

What can I do?

_I close my eyes for a while, and let my mind wander back to when I first saw him. _

It happened during one winter break.

I always spent my winter at home, drinking hot choco with marshmallows, listening to classic songs, or if ever Ino got her way, I'll go shopping with her nonstop, and listen to all her rants about how troublesome Shikamaru is as a boyfriend and how she really wants to give up on him… but I knew better of course. She's my best friend after all.

Ino really loves Shikamaru, and even though people think of him as a complete bum and a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, he loves Ino too. And he makes her happy.

_And that is enough. Because again, this is how love works. It's all for love. Anything is about love. _

Spending winter holidays this way had always been perfect for me, until that day ―

― I met him.

It was my winter break dated 4 years ago. We had a family reunion in a hot spring resort somewhere in Colorado. I didn't particularly like the idea of hot springs, my parents had somewhat convinced me to come saying all my cousins will be there and wanted to see me so badly. So I agreed.

I was at the lobby waiting for my mom to get the keys for our room. The lobby was stuffed up with people, mostly kids.

After like 15 minutes of just standing there, I looked at my mom and saw she was still talking to the receptionist. I sighed. My patience was growing thinner and thinner every second.

I then felt something pulling the sleeve of my pink fluffy sweater, and when I turned, I saw a little girl standing so close to me with her little fingers tugging at my sleeve. I can't help but to smile at her. She was really cute.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" I asked while bending down a little so we were at the same height.

She nodded.

"Sure! What is it?"

The look she gave me was undeniably adorable.

"Is your hair color natural?" She asked.

Ok… that sure left me speechless.

I answered nonetheless. I'm proud of my hair color thank you very much.

"Yes." I said to her smiling my best.

"REALLY?" She exclaimed, catching the attention of the other kids.

"WOW! That is so cool!" Someone yelled. I didn't dare to look who it was.

"Can I touch it?" the adorable sleeve-tugging girl asked me again. The excitement in her tone and expression was really evident.

How am I supposed to answer that?

Then suddenly, all my thoughts were cut off when kids started running in my direction like a pack of hungry wolves that happened to saw a wounded little lamb at their sights.

And guess what, I was the wounded little lamb.

"I wanna touch it too!"

Oh god.

"Me too!"

Oh crap.

"Me first!"

Double crap.

"Oh no you don't! I saw it first!"

Triple crap!

I began to panic. They were all running towards me. I didn't know kids could be that scary if they wanted to. I started thinking of strategies to get away from this one. I looked at mom, and saw her still talking to the receptionist.

I grimaced. What kind of mother would leave her precious daughter in her 50-50 chance of survival?

"Wow! It looks like cotton candy!"

That made me smile.

"And I wanna eat it!"

That… is not a very good idea. I thought bitterly.

I felt their presence coming nearer and nearer and I almost lose my hope. These kids will be the end of me and my beautiful pink hair.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

Then a small hand grabbed mine and when I opened my eyes, we were already running towards the exit of the hotel.

Whew. I was saved. That was close.

"Are you alright nee-chan?" A soft voice caught my attention. I turned to look at my savior. I was surprised to see it was the little girl, the adorable sleeve-tugging little girl. She was still holding my hand and leading me to God knows where.

"Yes. Thank you." I smiled. I suddenly forgot this was her fault to begin with. I can't help it. She was really cute. And I can't blame her either for having doubts about my hair. It's not every day you will see someone with pink hair after all.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was lost. Can you help me find my mommy?" She asked.

"Oh… Sure. Do you remember when you last saw her?"

"No, I was with them, and then I saw you, so I followed you."

"…"

"Nee-chan?"

"You followed me? That's why you're lost?"

"Yup!"

The look she gave me almost made me guilty.

"So I take that as my fault?" I asked.

"Yup!" She answered me eagerly.

Brat.

So maybe helping her was the least I could do right?

So I did.

After probably 2 hours of looking and failing miserably, we stopped for a while and sat in the nearby bench. We searched everywhere, no good. We didn't find her parents. I called my mom and told her I'll just walk around. She told me to enjoy. If only she knew.

"Nee-chan?"

I looked at the girl.

"Hmm?" I was too tired to talk, really.

"Is it really natural?" She asked.

I groaned inside. Not again.

"Do you want touch it?" I said instead.

"Really?"

"Sure. But no yelling ok?" I warned her.

She laughed. "Pinkie promise."

That made me laughed too.

"Pinkie promise then." I said raising my pinkie to meet hers.

She gently touched my hair. "Wow, it's so soft," she said.

"Thank you."

"I wish I have your hair."

I laughed quietly.

"Do you also have a wish nee-chan?"

"Huh?" I asked her. That confused me a little.

"Do you have a wish?" She repeated. Funny. I thought I heard her wrong the first time.

"Uhh... All of us have wishes I believe." I said.

"So what is your wish?" She asked sincerely.

At that time, I pondered a while. What was really my wish? I asked myself. I had everything already. I had a wonderful & loving family. I had amazing friends. I had Ino. I had a dog. I had all the things I need.

So what else do I need?

And as I looked at this little girl looking so innocent and waiting patiently for my answer, I remembered the only thing I had been waiting for ever since I was a little girl.

I smiled at her.

"I wished for my own fairytale." I answered her.

"Sayuri-chan!" A woman running in our direction suddenly called with obvious worry written all over her face. She looked like she had been crying.

"Mommy!" The adorable sleeve-tugging girl jumped from her seat and went to embrace the woman.

So her name was Sayuri. I realized.

"Sayuri-chan, where have you been?" The woman asked softly hugging her tightly.

"Sorry mommy… I followed nee-chan, because she has a very very pretty pink hair."

The woman then looked at me.

"Oh. She's right. You really have a pretty hair," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for the trouble my daughter had caused you," she apologized sincerely.

"Oh no! Your daughter is no trouble at all." I immediately said.

I looked at Sayuri and smiled at her.

"She is really a sweet girl." I added.

"I'm really sorry, you see, we were about to check out from the hotel when I noticed she's missing. I didn't know she followed you. I apologize…uh..?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I told her.

"Wow nee-chan! Even your name sounds really beautiful!"

I giggled. "See what I mean ma'am? Your daughter is really sweet."

The woman laughed softly. Then Sayuri began to laugh too, and the three of us ended up laughing together.

Sayuri's mom's the first one who broke it.

"I guess we really need to go now." She smiled at me apologetically.

"It's alright! I think I also need to go back to the hotel, my mom must be worrying about me by now." I said.

"Sayuri-chan, say goodbye to Sakura-san now, your dad is already waiting in the car."

Then Sayuri walked towards me. She surprised me when she held both my hands, and smiled.

"Thank you nee-chan. I will miss you Sakura nee-chan." Then she embraced me.

She's so warm. And I can't help but to embrace her back.

"Take care Sayuri-chan." I said.

She then whispered something in my ear before pulling away.

I stilled a little.

"Bye-bye Sakura nee-chan!" She waved happily and then they went on their way.

I was too dumbfounded to even say my final goodbye. I was slightly stunned, too surprised of what Sayuri had said.

"_Sakura nee-chan, you will find your own fairytale. And when you do, don't ever let him go. I wish you happiness. Goodbye."_

That is what she said.

Cryptic words coming from a very small girl.

I decided to shrug it off, putting to memory to save those words for later.

Later ―

When I meet him.

…

…

…

When I told myself to save Sayuri's words for later ―

I never expected that _later _will be too soon.

That _later _is that exact day.

That very same day.

For when I was about to enter the hotel ―

― I saw him.

I stopped. Stared. Stared more. I was frozen.

I saw him. My own Prince Charming. The only guy I would marry. The only guy I would spend all my days with. The only guy I would love forever.

It was truly love at first sight.

He was sitting inside the coffee shop just in front of the hotel. I noticed him immediately. His spiked-up hair stood out from the rest. At first glance, I knew already he was not the type who loves to socialize. It was in his aura. It was in the way he looks, it was in his eyes. His expression said it all.

Before I could stop myself, I was already walking towards the coffee shop.

When I entered, I scanned for him straight away.

I saw him, still seating in the far corner of the shop. I held my breath for a few seconds. I needed to do it. So after I gained enough courage, I went towards him. When I reached him, he looked up at once.

Onyx eyes meeting my emerald ones.

_The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen._

Sayuri's words were still hanging in my mind. I smiled.

Then or never.

"_Sakura nee-chan, you will find your own fairytale. And when you do, don't ever let him go."_

"Hi. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I held out my hand.

…

…

…

"So?" he said bluntly.

Ok. That was uncalled for.

He was not only cold, he's arrogant too. Prince Charming was supposed to be courteous right?

I looked at him. _And when you do, don't ever let him go._

I didn't give up of course!

"Well... would you... would you like to have a cupofcoffeewithme?" I said without pause.

Trust me. It's hard!

"What is that? I didn't catch it." He said.

And that was when I saw him looking amused. I amused him? Really? Wow, at least I made an impression.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. Literally.

I looked away, and scratched my nose gently, a little habit of mine when I get nervous.

"You're saying something right?" He repeated. I looked back at him.

And I saw him smirking making him looked hotter. And my situation harder.

"Uhm.. I was kinda hoping if, by any chance, you… you... want to have a cup of coffee with... me?" I asked.

Yes! I did it!

"I don't drink coffee." he said a little frankly.

That kind of surprised me, he was at the coffee shop so he's supposed to drink coffee right? If he wasn't drinking coffee, then what is he ―

I gasped in surprise when I saw what he was drinking.

"You…" I pointed at his drink.

"…."

"You…."

"…"

"You…"

"Me. So what about me?"

"You also drink hot choco with marshmallows?" I practically yelled.

"I failed to see what's wrong if I do."

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong! It's just that… it's my favorite too! And this is the first time I saw another person who also loves it."

"I don't love it. I can tolerate the taste. It's not that bad. It's better than coffee."

"…"

"…"

"But you're still the first person I met who like uhh I mean can tolerate the taste. Ino, my best friend says it's gross, my parents think so too. Even my dog hates it. Everyone I know hates it. Ugh!"

"Hn."

I totally ignored the annoyed look on his face for I knew right there and then we would stay together forever. The chocolate drink with marshmallows is a given.

Then I remembered I still didn't know his name.

"Uhm…"

"Hn?"

"Uhm…"

"Can you just say what you want to say? You're annoying."

Say what?

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

Seriously, he started getting on my nerves. He was rude and a bigheaded jerk.

"I said you're annoying." he repeated.

That was the last straw.

"Well, I'm sorry for being annoying! And you are rude."

"Hn."

"And arrogant."

"Hn."

"And impolite."

"Hn."

"And highly offensive."

"Hn."

"And you're too full of yourself."

"You don't know me, so shut up."

I was taken aback. He was really rude. But he was right, I don't know him that well. I felt like crying. My fairytale love story was not supposed to be like this.

Where did I go wrong?

I deserved more, because I have waited a long long time for it.

"I... know you." I said, not looking at him.

"Hn."

"You're cold. You don't want to meet new people. I think you're scared to meet new people."

"I said shut up."

"You shut people up, that's your defense mechanism, because you can't see yourself opening up to them."

"Stop being annoying."

"You call people names because you hate attachments. You don't easily trust people. You have few friends. You've always loved it better to spend your time alone. Away from the world."

"…"

"You keep on giving the impression that you're cold, but in reality, you're not. You love simplicity. You value friendship. You appreciate the subtlety of things. You're determined. You always want to prove yourself to other people."

Then I looked at him straight in the eye.

"You want attention."

He glared at me. I didn't care. I continued.

"You hate traitors. You hate being lied to. You hate being betrayed. You note honesty worthy."

"…"

"You are popular. I won't be surprised if you have a fanclub. You're good in sports. You're smart, probably one of the best in your clas.. You love reading. You hate delays and value the essence of time."

"…"

I didn't know if his silence meant I shut him up because I was correct on everything I just said or I shut him up because I went overboard.

Those are all assumptions after all.

Being a Medical student can be really handful at times. Thank God Psychology is my major.

"You went here with your family I guess, and judging why you're hanging out here alone maybe it means that you were only forced to go here. You love your family. You respect them a lot. So you don't want to let them down in any way."

I wondered what he was thinking that time. Did he think I was a complete lunatic? Or a fortune teller?

Then I arrived at the conclusion. I risked going there… yet. But it was love at first sight so maybe… it was all worth risking for anyway.

If I succeed, he & I would stay forever. If I fail ―

…

…

― then I need to let him go.

"You want me to go now. I'm annoying. I'm irritating. I'm disturbing. I'm sorry." I said. It was true. I said that with all sincerity I could muster at that time.

"If I go, and you… stop me, then I will stay. I will stay with you. I will make you happy. We can get to know each other better, and we will be... happy together..."

Oh god, it took a lot from me to say those words.

"But if you won't…"

I was still looking at him, straight in the eyes. Onyx was still clashed with emerald.

"Then I won't bother you again. We won't see each other again, and we'll just pretend that this thing never happened."

I was looking for a reaction. An expression. An impression. Anything. There was none. His face betrayed his thoughts. Nothing.

Then he turned away from me.

I have never felt that devastated. I failed. My fairytale happy ending with my Prince Charming was gone. It was gone just before I was given the chance to grasp it. To hold onto it. To see a part of it. To know what it feels like. To have it.

So with the remaining courage in me, I did the hardest thing I had ever done in my 17 years of living. I turned away. I turned to go.

I needed to get away. Fast. Very fast. I walked through a sea of people. Laughing people. Happy people. I wanted to cry. But I had always seen myself as a strong person. So I did not.

I felt completely lost. I kept questioning myself, 'Is this how true love feels like?'

I kept convincing myself that I didn't know him. So why would I care? Why would I care if he didn't stop me to leave? Why would I care if he didn't say anything for me to stay? Why would I care? He's a complete stranger.

My thoughts betrayed me. It told me that I should care because it hurt. I should care because I love him at first sight. I should care because every couple started out as strangers. Every love story happened that way. And we were not exception to that.

I should care because I was still praying for a miracle.

But even strong believers also know when to stop.

So I decided to forget him. He was just another stranger that happened to pass by my life. I needed to forget him and ignore everything I was feeling inside. I convinced myself that it was pointless to sulk over someone who didn't even give me his name.

Oh god! I was in love with a nameless stranger.

I then stopped at a toy store. It was the first store I saw since I left the coffee shop, I didn't dare to return back to the hotel, I'm not yet ready to tell my mom that my ever-awaited dream was already crushed even before it let me have a taste of it.

As I gripped the door handle, I noticed a reflection in the glass. I blinked. I was hallucinating, I was sure. I was dreaming. I asked myself maybe it was an illusion? Maybe I completely went nuts? Maybe ―

"Sakura."

― it was real?

"Sakura" He called again.

Never, have my name sounded as beautiful as that.

I turned around slowly not sure of what to expect. Why did he follow me? How did he find me? Could it be?

Silently, he held out his hand.

I wasn't sure what pushed me to take it, but I did.

He led me away from the toy store and down the next corner. I lost count of many blocks we walked on or how many faces we passed by, I was only thinking of how warm his hands were.

"Uh... where are we going?" I can't help but ask. He was still a stranger afterall. Prince charming or not.

He just gave me a sideway glance then "Hn. You're still annoying."

What?

"Well, you're still rude! Can you just let me go now? I need to be back at the hotel." I said. I had not meant to sound so sarcastic but can't he see I was trying to forget him?

Then he smirked at me. Jerk.

"So that was why I found you in that toy shop," he said dryly.

"Well, I was… I was..."

"Cat's got your tongue? Minutes ago, you were so talkative I remember." He chuckled.

I was stunned when I heard him laugh. It was beautiful.

By the time he stopped. My feet were very tired. I looked ahead. I blinked.

There in front of us ―

"What are we doing in this coffee shop?" I asked him.

― was the place where it all started.

I looked back at him. He was silent. He was just staring at me.

"…"

"…"

I was getting annoyed for his lack of response.

"Look Mr. nameless ― "

"Sasuke." he said cutting me off.

"?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Did he just introduce himself?

Then he forcefully grabbed my hand and shook it.

Did I already say he's a jerk?

"Uhm... well... hello ― "

"I love tomatoes." He said cutting me off again.

I blinked.

"What?"

"I love tomatoes, I like the colors blue and black. I play basketball."

Could it be?

"Why are you telling me this?" I can't help but to ask.

Don't blame me. Things got suddenly went surreal.

"Hn."

He gave me this 'what do you think?' look.

I blinked when realization hit me.

He was opening up to me.

I smiled.

"Can you just listen to me? And stop smiling."

I laughed. He was really a jerk.

"I'm good in chemistry but I'm best in Math."

"…"

"You're right. I went here with my dad, mom, and an annoying big brother. I was forced. But I don't mind."

I gave him another smile encouraging him to go on.

"I have few trusted friends in school. They have been my friends since childhood."

"Ohh like Ino!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hn."

"So…"

"A loud-mouthed blonde named Naruto, a genius freak named Neji, a notorious sand-lover named Gaara, and a bug collector named Shino."

I chuckled at the names.

"I value honesty and punctuality, you were right."

I smiled. Bingo.

"Simplicity works best for me. You were right again."

Double Bingo.

"Though the other things you have said may be somewhat true, but only to some extent."

"I know. I just assumed."

"I apologize if I acted rude a while ago." He said.

That apology kind of caught me off guard a little. I didn't see him as someone who apologizes by words.

But I really appreciated it. I smiled.

"It's alright. I understand."

"…"

"…"

Then the biggest surprise of my life happened.

_And that was when he started changing my life forever._

He held out his hand for me.

…

…

…

"Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

For the millionth time that day, I smiled. But that time, I smiled for something more meaningful. More beautiful.

Maybe my fairytale love story wasn't too late after all.

"I thought you don't drink coffee." I said teasingly.

He gave me a small laugh.

"Then we can drink something else." He answered me while grabbing my hand to pull me closer to him.

Then everything went wonderful.

_And that was the first time we shared our hot choco with marshmallows… together._

Then after that day, we were inseparable. We started dating. We started going out. We shared and enjoyed each other's companies. He lived 3 hours away from me but he never failed to visit me at home almost every day or waited for me after school. I always went to his basketball games and cheered for him. He met Ino, and I met his friends as well. They are really nice people. Sasuke became my second best friend. He knew me like an open book. I shared with him everything and vice versa.

After a year, he confessed.

_And that was the first time he told me he loves me. He, standing in our patio and me, I was in heaven._

We became a couple that year. A couple matched in heaven as what people used to say.

_When I reminisce about those times, I always come into a realization how blessed I am in love. I realize that true love is really worth waiting for. And sometimes, it may not come in your dream package, but you will be surprised that it's a lot more than what you have expected. Love works in mysterious ways. Most of the times, it will totally catch you off guard by working in the simplest means like hot choco with marshmallows or sleeve-tugging little girls. Before you know it, it already hit you hard in the point of no return._

"_Sakura?"_

_The man in front of us call my name, cutting my train of thoughts._

_I look back at him. Then at Sasuke._

_Once upon a winter, I met him, fell in love… and ―_

"_I do." I answer. _

― _today, I will give up everything for him, to be with him forever. To love and cherish him for the rest of my life. To be with him in sickness and in health. To face everything with him by my side. And most especially, to have a family with him. _

_Because this day I am marrying him. _

_I am marrying my Prince Charming._

_And after this day, we will live our own fairytale… together…_

…

…

_And we will create our own happy ending._

…

…

…

_"I now pronounce you Man and Wife."_

…

…

…

_This is our love story. _

_"Sakura nee-chan, You will find your own fairytale. And when you do, don't ever let him go. I wish you happiness. Goodbye."_

_Thank you Sayuri-chan._

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Authors' Corner:**

**~ And the second installment of Four Seasons is out. Yaaay me! =)**

**~ Thank you very much for reading. Hoping you like it. Now review please? :3**


End file.
